


Kara To The Rescue

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has an office emergency that Kara is unequipped to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SuperCat Week – Day 3 – Rescue Romance  
> Note: Fluffy and surprisingly lacking in alien superpowers. Kara handles this one all on her own.

“Kiera!” Cat Grant’s shrill cry sounded nearly panicked and Kara sprang from her desk, sparing a glance around the bullpen as her co-workers lifted their heads. They were used to Miss Grant’s occasional shouts for her assistant, but there was an urgency to this particular shout that was somewhat alarming.

“Miss Grant? Is everything alright? Did something happen?” Kara pressed her hand to her chest, assured that the “S” sat securely beneath her Oxford blouse, in case Cat needed her to address some sort of emergency.

“No, I’m practicing my yodeling. Of course something happened!” I have a conference call with Hong Kong at 2 and Carter is Skyping from his school trip in London in 10 minutes. My entire system has gone down. All my monitors and feeds are dark. I can’t even check my email! I need you to fix it before Carter calls. He’s on a very tight schedule.”

Kara was dumbstruck. She was a dab hand with a laptop and WiFi router, but when it came to actual systems, she knew she was way out of her league. “Miss Grant, I – “

“Well, don’t just stand there. Chop Chop!”

Kara moved to Cat’s desk and began to fiddle with cords and monitors, praying to the goddesses of Krypton for some kind of inspiration or intervention. Her eyes lifted to Winn’s empty desk. Of all the days for him to call in sick. She knew he was playing hooky. Today was the Star Wars marathon at the multi-plex before tonight’s premier. “Man-Child”, she mumbled to herself, “gone when I need him most.”

“What is taking so long?” Cat was pacing back and forth in front of her desk.

“I’m trying, Miss Grant. I don’t know this equipment. Without Winn to help me, I’m not sure there’s much I can do.”

“I don’t accept that, Kiera. Fix it, or you’re fired, do you understand?”

Kara almost rolled her eyes. Cat’s termination threats had become nearly routine the last week, with Carter out of the country. “I’m going to need a few minutes.” Her voice lowered considerably, cognizant of the roomful of people outside. “This is a problem I can’t fix by punching a hole in it.” Her eyes met Cat’s. “Where is your tablet?” 

Cat squared her shoulders. “The battery died. It’s charging,” she spat, offering no further explanation.

Kara smirked a bit and mumbled, “Well, Candy Crush is a drain on the battery.”

“What?”

“What?”

If Cat Grant had heat vision, Kara would be toast.

Kara sighed. “Go sit at my desk. Log out of my PC and log in with your own credentials. If I’m not done by the time Carter calls, Skype him from my desk.” Cat opened her mouth to speak, but Kara stopped her. “I know it isn’t the same, and I’ll try, but it may have to do.” With that, she turned her attention back to the mess of machines in front of her.

Cat stood watching her assistant work for a moment. She took in the ponytail bent in concentration over her inner sanctum and watched her slender fingers follow cords from their beginning to their end. The forcefulness of her words had been slightly intoxicating. She shook herself from her reverie and backed out of the office to take her place at Kara’s desk, ignoring the confused looks on the faces of her employees.

A few minutes passed and Cat had begun to log into Kara’s system when Kara called “Miss Grant!”

The role reversal was not lost on the bullpen as eyebrows raised and a few low chuckles rolled through the room. One icy glare from The Queen of All Media put a quick stop to any future gossip. Cat hurried to her desk and leveled her head with Kara’s over the keyboard. “Log in and see what happens,” Kara insisted. Cat typed in her ID and password through each of three security systems and with a bright hum, the office came alive. Monitors lit up behind them and the din of voices from various news outlets filled the room.”

Kara’s bright smile lit up her face and Cat gasped in surprise. Without thinking Cat took Kara’s cheeks in her hands and planted a forceful, impromptu kiss on the girl’s open lips. “You did it, Supergirl!” Without even an acknowledgement of what she’d just done, Cat turned back to her computer, already firing up Skype, her boy the forefront of her mind.

Kara, for her part, stood glued to her spot, one shaky hand covering her lips where they had touched Cat’s. Her brain refused to tell her what to do. She could only stare in stunned silence at the woman before her. Cat’s sharp “Kara” released her from her hypnosis.

“Huh?”

“Make sure the Hong Kong budget is ready for my 2:00. And close your mouth, you look like a drowning fish.”

Kara nodded and turned to go, not fully able to maintain her equilibrium and stumbling just a bit. “Oh, and Kara,” Cat started without looking up from her laptop. Kara stopped but did not turn. “There are some lightbulbs out at my house that I’m unable to reach. I’ll need you to come over tonight and change them for me.” Kara felt her face get hot as she gave a perfunctory nod and kept walking. Upon exiting the glass enclosed office she saw the eyes of the entire office trained on her, each person’s mouth open in fish-like surprise.

The next morning

Kara stepped off the elevator with Cat’s usual latte and breakfast grinning and humming. She had a bit of a spring in her step. “Morning boys!” she exclaimed as she flounced past her desk and into Cat’s office, setting breakfast and coffee on the table and arranging Cat’s morning paperwork just so on her desk.

Winn turned to James, who had come to sit on the corner of his desk. “What’s with her?” Winn asked, incredulous. 

James chuckled. “I don’t want to speculate, but yesterday, while you were out, Kara had to do some freelance IT work on Cat’s computer in a hurry, and when she got it up and running, half the office saw Cat Grant plant a wet one right on Kara’s mouth.”  
Winn’s jaw dropped. “No way.”

“Scout’s honor. Too bad you played hooky, Star Boy” James said and stood back up.

Winn turned back to the office where Kara was headed back his way until a distant shout came from Cat’s balcony, around the corner where she couldn’t be seen. “Kara!”

Kara stopped and turned. “Yes, Miss Grant!”

“Can you come out here please? I seem to have broken my,” a slight pause, “pen.”

Kara blushed to the roots of her hair and pressed her lips together in a hidden grin. “Coming Miss Grant!” she turned and all but ran out the doors and disappeared from sight.

Winn shook his head disbelievingly. “That so could have been me.”

James barked out a choked laugh. “No, man. It couldn’t.” and he patted Winn on the shoulder in amused consolation.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This little ficlet was loosely inspired by real-life events that took place in my own home last night when my wife couldn’t get her wireless keyboard and mouse to work.


End file.
